mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Step Up
MYSTERIOUS STEP UP---CHAPTER 15 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---Episode 6 of the anime ) Summary While Tsubaki is out shopping for clothes, he unexpectedly runs into Oka. She entices him by her casual but reveling clothing, offering to buy ice cream for both of them, by chatting with him in public, and by reveling that she and Ueno call each other by their first names. She calls Tsubaki by his first name ( Akria ) to do a quick drool taste, finding out that Tsubaki wishes that he was on a first-name basis with Urabe. Next school day, Oka also does a quick drool taste with Urabe, finding out the same thing, that Urabe was daydreaming about using first names. Urabe become offended, and leaves. It is so, so hot that afternoon when Tsubaki and Urabe walk home from school, that they take a break in the shade of a tree, while Tsubaki goes for cold drinks. When he returns, he finds that Urabe has fallen asleep in the heat. When he tries to awaken her, he does something unheard of, he calls her by her first name (Mikoto). She awakes groggy, but with a cute, shy smile. Both are aware of the intimate aspect of first names, but say nothing to each other. Finally, Tsubaki again attempts to say her first name out loud to her, but backs out at the last second, with only the memory of her earlier, shy smile. Plot One summer day, while shopping for new clothes, Tsubaki is stopped by Oka, who is surprised to see him in that section of town. She is somewhat intimidating to him by her reveling outfit (a stretchy 'boob tube' halter top and booty shorts), by taking his hand in public, and by buying ice cream for the both of them. Tsubaki is concerned that Oka's boyfriend will have a fit knowing that they are together, but Oka reassures him that Kouhei and her are very tight, in fact, they use each others first names. Oka then uses Tsubaki's first name, Akira, to distract him so she can do a drool taste from the drool infused ice cream on his nose. Sure enough, Oka sees the mental concept that Tsubaki wishes that Urabe and himself could be on a first name basis, although Tsubaki denies to Oka that he was thinking about that at all. At school, at lunchtime Oka and Urabe are sharing Oka's bento, as they always do. Oka then, as a matter-of-fact, mentions to Urabe that Tsubaki and herself met together the other day, enjoyed ice cream together, and talked about being on a first name basis with one's boyfriend. Oka chides Urabe about the fact that they, Urabe and Tsubaki, are not on a first name basis yet. She sneaks a drool taste to confirm that that is what Urabe wants, but Urabe denies it. Miffed, Urabe leaves her presence. Oka thinks that Urabe is acting so cute. On the walk home from school, it is so, so hot. Urabe seeks shade under a tree at a nearby park, while Tsubaki goes for cold drinks. When he returns, Urabe has fallen asleep on the shady park bench. He doesn't want to awaken her, but the drinks will get warm. Tsubaki then becomes a bit devious, and he whispers Urabe's first name, Mikoto, into her ear. She awakens, and smiles ever so shy and sweetly. Both know that her first name was spoken, but neither are willing to talk about it. Perceiving that the mood right now is still good, Tsubaki works up his courage to try again and use her first name right to her face. However, he 'blows the whole deal in midstream' and instead talks about the chirping cicadas in the pack, forcing contentment to have experienced Urabe merely smiling. Category:Chapters